


Im Regen.

by fuchsverse



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, ich war jung ok?, keine ahnung was ich für tags nehmen soll
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Eine Träne tropfte von ihrem Kinn und platschte direkt in das Wasserglas… [Horohoro x Ren | 2010]
Relationships: Tao Ren & Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer' Horohoro, Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro





	Im Regen.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286741) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Info: Diese Kurzgeschichte stammt aus dem Jahr 2010 und ist deshalb schon ein wenig älter. Ich bin mit dem Schreibstil nicht mehr wirklich zufrieden, aber ich wollte eigentlich nichts verändern, da ich sie damals geschrieben habe und mich vor drei Jahren eben so ausgedrückt habe. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.

**Im Regen.**

_Langsam, mit letzter Kraft legte sich seine kalt werdende Hand auf Horos Wange. Tao lächelte spöttisch: „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen? ...“_  
_Der Shamane konnte nicht weiter reden als ein weiterer Blutschwall aus seinem Mund drang. Kläglich hustete er._  
_„Verlass mich nicht…“, wimmerte Usui und presste Rens Hand an seine Wange._  
_„Tz…“, der Shamane schloss die Augen, „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich… So eine kleine Verletzung kann mir gar nichts…“_  
_Horohoro ließ seine Hand nicht los…_  
  
Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich auf den Beinen, hatte den Kopf gesenkt, damit niemand die Tränen sehen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien, geschrien um seiner Trauer Luft zu machen, geschrien um seinen Hass zum Ausdruck zu bringen ...  
Irgendwann würde er seine Mörder finden, sie herausfordern und sie besiegen!  
Usui zuckte zusammen, als sich eine filigrane Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
_Run…_  
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah in ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich Tao so zu sehen, es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, ihren Bruder zu beschützen. Er sollte jetzt dort liegen und nicht Ren.  
_Nicht er…_  
Run schlang die Arme um Horohoro und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ein heftiges Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper und aus ihrer Kehle drangen erstickende Laute. Behutsam legte er seine Arme um sie.  
Auch er weinte. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab und befeuchteten das schwarze Kleid von Run. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Jacke und ihr heißer Atem kitzelte seinen Hals.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit löste sie sich von ihm und schaute den Shamanen vor sich an.  
„Es tut mit leid…“, schluchzte sie und drehte sich um.  
Bailong stützte Tao und nickte dem Usui zu. Horo nickt höflich und sah dann wieder auf das Grab. Er konnte einfach nicht gehen. Konnte ihn hier nicht alleine lassen ...  
Nach und nach kamen Yo, Anna, Manta und die Anderen, um ihn zu trösten, aber das alles half nichts. Wie sollte es auch, Ren würde nicht wiederkommen…  
_Du sagtest, dass du immer bei mir bleibst…_  
  
Als alle Anderen verschwunden waren, ließ er seiner Trauer freien lauf. Unfähig sich noch länger auf den Beinen zu halten sackte er zusammen. Ein leises Prasseln erfüllte die Luft und kurz darauf fiel der erste Tropfen auf die Nase des Shamanen. Seine Tränen flossen unaufhörlich sein Gesicht hinab und vermischten sich mit dem Regen…  
  
Er konnte nicht einfach gehen wie die anderen ...  
Zurück in sein normales Leben ...  
Es ging einfach nicht. Jetzt da das wichtigste aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, hatte das alles doch keinen Sinn mehr. Yo und die Anderen hatten einen guten Freund verloren, aber er… er hatte viel mehr verloren…  
  
***

  
_Geschafft wischte sich Horohoro den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Hitze in der Wüste war wirklich unerträglich, er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder in irgendein Restaurant mit Klimaanlage. Völlig fertig ließ er sich in den Sand fallen und sah zu Ren und Chocolove. Die beiden trainierten unermüdlich, besonders Ren war nicht zu stoppen. Aber das war ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Schon immer war Tao jemand gewesen, der besser sein wollte als alle anderen._  
_„Hey Leute… wie lange…“, als Horohoro merkte, das ihm niemand zuhörte, stoppte er._  
_Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen, die beiden würden ja merken, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Schnell stand der Shamane auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose._  
_Noch einmal sah er zu seinen Freunden, dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder in Richtung Dobie-Village. Vielleicht würde er ja Yo oder einen von den anderen treffen. Er musste grinsen, wenn er an seine Freunde dachte. Nein er würde sie ganz sicher nicht antreffen. Gerade machte Anna ihnen bestimmt die Hölle heiß, weil sie sich gestern Nacht heimlich ein paar Burger aus dem Patch Café geholt hatten._  
_Als Horohoro an seinem Zielort ankam, sah er Run und Bailong alleine an einem Tisch sitzen. Scheinbar war sie doch nicht mit Tamao und Pilika einkaufen gegangen._  
_„Hey Run!“, Usui grinste, als er sich Rens Schwester gegenüber setzte._  
_„Hey…“, murmelte die Grünhaarige und schaute gedankenverloren in ihr halbvolles Wasserglas._  
_Horohoro musterte sie eingehend, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Run war nicht die Sorte Mensch, die Trübsal blies. Sie war zwar immer um Ren besorgt, aber trotzdem hatte sie gute Laune und lachte._  
_„Solltest du nicht beim Training sein?“, meinte sie und schaute ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen._  
_„Hähä. Naja, weißt du, es war so warm und so. Außerdem haben wir heute schon viel trainiert. Aber Ren ist ja wie immer nicht zu stoppen!“, witzelte Usui, aber Run blieb ernst._  
_Sofort hörte er auf, zu lachen, was war denn heute los?_  
_„Ren wird dir die Hölle heiß machen!“, meinte sie nur und nippte an ihrem Wasser._  
_„Na und? Ich bin ja nicht sein Schoßhündchen, ich packe das schon!“, murrte Horo und schaute desinteressiert aus dem Fenster._  
_„Sei nicht immer so leichtsinnig, du weißt nicht wer euer nächster Gegner sein wird!“, konterte Run bissig._  
Eine Träne tropfte von ihrem Kinn und platschte direkt in das Wasserglas…

  
***  
  
Seine Finger gruben sich in die matschige Erde, während der kräftige Regen nur so auf ihn niederprasselte. Seine Sicht war verschleiert, sein Körper zitterte. Er hätte etwas ahnen müssen. Damals… als Run sich so seltsam verhalten hatte. Verdammt, er hätte es ahnen müssen!  
_Es tut mir leid…_  
Mit wackeligen Beinen stand er auf und trat näher an das Grab. Ließ seine Hand darüber gleiten und entfernte sich wieder. Tief atmete Horohoro ein, als er den Friedhof hinter sich ließ.  
Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu Yos Haus, wo er zurzeit wohnte. Lange würde er dort nicht mehr bleiben können, zu viel erinnerte ihn an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Er und Ren hatten die meiste Zeit gestritten, sich nur selten vertragen und trotzdem konnten sie einfach nicht ohneeinander. Damals hatte er seine Gefühle nicht einordnen können, wollte es gar nicht können. Er war einfach dumm gewesen, zu dumm, um zu verstehen, was sie verband. Nun verstand er es, aber nun war es auch zu spät…  
  
Seine Beine trugen ihn einfach durch die Stadt, ohne das Horohoro auf den Verkehr achtete. Viele Regenschirme kamen ihm entgegen und einige Leute schauten ihn komisch an, weil er so durchweicht durch die Straßen lief. Sollten sie doch glotzen und denken, was sie wollten, ihn interessierte es nicht. An einer roten Ampel blieb er dann gezwungenermaßen stehen und schaute in den Himmel…  
_Damals hatte es auch geregnet…_

  
  
***

  
_Genervt schaute Horo an die Decke des kleinen Zimmers. Neben ihm schnarchte Chocolove und Ren gab wie immer keinen Ton von sich. Draußen prasselte der Regen auf die Erde nieder, Blitze erhellten den Himmel und Donner grollte durch die Nacht. Usui konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden, schon die ganze Nacht lag er wach und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Ren hatte nicht ein einziges Wort darüber verloren, das er sich heimlich vom Training entfernt hatte. Nein, er hatte nicht einmal eine kleine Bemerkung gemacht. Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts und betrachtete seinen Teampartner, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Seine Haare waren zerzaust. In der Nacht war seine Frisur nicht mehr hochgestellt. Nein, nun reichten ihm seine Haare bis zu den Schultern und schmiegten sich an seinen Hals. Horohoro liebte es, wenn er sie so trug, auch wenn es nur nachts war. Usui seufzte…_  
Was machst du nur mit mir, Ren…  
  
_Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber in letzter Zeit fühlte er sich in Rens Gegenwart komisch. Es machte ihn einfach froh, wenn er in der Nähe war oder wenn sie einmal einer Meinung waren. Murrend fuhr er sich durch die blauen Haare und schaute noch einmal nach rechts. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen, aber wie sollte er das tun? Was wenn Ren aufwachen würde?_  
_Schlagartig setzte er sich auf und raufte sich selbst die Haare. An so etwas dürfte er gar nicht denken! Verzweifelt schaute er aus dem Fenster, als ein lauter Donner ertönte. Neben ihm zuckte Ren zusammen und schlug die Augen auf. Horohoro schaute ihn an, er wirkte kaputt und irgendwie verschreckt. Tao sah seinen Freund ebenfalls an und setzte sich auf._  
_Seine Haare standen leicht von seinem Kopf ab und ließen ihn ziemlich verwirrt aussehen._  
_„Alles okay, Ren?“, flüsterte Horo und schaute den neben sich Sitzenden skeptisch an._  
_„Tz, was soll denn nicht okay sein? Außerdem sollte ich dich das fragen, oder wer liegt hier die ganze Nacht wach und seufzt vor sich hin!“, knurrte er und blickte abwertend aus dem Fenster._  
_Horohoro musste grinsen, das hatte Ren verraten._  
_„Ach so, das heißt, das du auch nicht schlafen kannst?!“_  
_Ren verkrampfte sich, als ein erneuter Donner die eben entstandene Stille durchbrach. Wütend ballte er die Hand zur Faust, Horo schaute ihn fragend an. Hatte er etwa Angst vor dem Gewitter? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Ren fürchtete sich doch vor gar nichts!_  
_„Hey ist doch okay. Hier kann dir doch gar nichts passieren!“, meinte er beruhigend und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens des Taos._  
_Ren reagierte nicht, schaute weiter aus dem Fenster. Horohoro schwieg, betrachtete den Shamanen vor sich einfach. Die Narbe auf seinem schmalen Rücken, die das Tattoo durchtrennte. Seine lilafarbenen Haare wie sie sich an seine Haut schmiegten…_  
_Der Usui schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Er musste endlich damit aufhören. Ren war Ren… und… ach was sollte das ganze Theater. Selbst wenn er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, würde Tao doch niemals so fühlen…_  
_Wieder drehte er seinen Kopf als Ren sich zurück in die Kissen fallen lies. Seine lilafarbenen Augen schauten an die Decke, er atmete tief ein und öffnete den Mund._  
_„Was ist los Horo?“, fragte er._  
_„Mh… sag du mir lieber was mit dir ist!“, murmelte der gefragte und wendete seinen Blick ab._  
_„Was soll schon sein…“ „Du hast Angst, hab ich recht?!“_  
_Ren presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und sah zu seinem Partner: „Ich habe vor nichts und niemandem Angst!“_  
_Der Blauhaarige seufzte. Was hatte er schon erwartet? Das Ren ihm seine Gefühle preisgeben würde? Er war ja so ein Narr…_  
  
_Eine Weile verging, in der niemand etwas sagte, nur Chocoloves Schnarchen und leises Grollen erfüllten den Raum._  
_„Jeder hat vor etwas Angst, das ist doch nichts schlimmes…“, flüsterte Horohoro und schaute Ren an._  
_„Ach sei doch still!“, knurrte Tao und drehte sich zu Horohoro um._  
_Usui musste hart schlucken. In diesem Moment galt Rens ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur ihm. Er schaute ihn an, mit diesen wunderschönen Augen…_  
_Horohoro schaute verlegen weg und schnaubte nur. Schnell drehte er sich um und schloss die Augen, es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wirklich einmal in Ruhe lassen, Ren wollte seine Hilfe ja nicht. Krampfhaft versuchte er einzuschlafen, wollte einfach nur noch aus diesem Zimmer raus. Er konnte es einfach nicht aushalten, dass Tao so dicht neben ihm war und trotzdem so unerreichbar schien. Bald wäre die zweite Runde des Wettkampfes eh vorbei, dann wären sie kein Team mehr…_  
  
_„Schon als kleines Kind hatte ich Angst vor Gewittern, ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber es war schon immer so…“, wisperte der Lilahaarige nach einer ganzen Weile und zog die Decke höher._  
_Horohoro horchte auf, erzählte er ihm wirklich gerade, wovor er sich fürchtete? …Der Shamane blieb stumm, wollte sich keine Blöße geben…_  
_„Damals bin ich immer zu Run gegangen, sie war die Einzige die für mich da war.“_  
_Immer noch sagte Usui nichts dazu, was sollte er auch?_  
_„Verdammt, ja ich habe Angst Horo!“_  
_Nun drehte sich der Angesprochene um, sah direkt in diese Augen. Er schaute ihn einfach nur an, Ren machte es ihm gleich. Keiner wollte etwas sagen, diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Freund reagieren würde, aber er musste es einfach versuchen. Langsam streckt Horohoro Ren seine Hand entgegen. Eine Weile betrachtete dieser sie skeptisch._  
_„Horo…“, langsam ergriff Tao die ihm dargebotene Hand und wurde sogleich zu Usui gezogen._  
_„Ich bin ja jetzt da…“, murmelte er, als Ren den Kopf auf seine Brust legte._  
_Vorsichtig strich Horohoro ihm durch die Haare und merkte, wie Tao sich beruhigte._  
_„Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten?“, murmelte Ren und schloss die Augen._  
_„Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir…“, der Blauhaarige lächelte träge, sollte das alles etwas bedeuten das…_  
Ja, genau das hatte es bedeutet…  
***  
  
Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün, sodass er nun die Straße überqueren konnte. Ja, das war diese eine Nacht gewesen. Die Nacht, die einfach alles verändert hatte. Jedenfalls für eine kurze Zeit…  
Noch lange hatten sie so dagelegen, keiner hatte etwas gesagt, aber dennoch waren beide wach gewesen. Er hatte einfach weiter durch Rens Haare gestrichen, sie waren so weich gewesen. Noch genau konnte er sich an seinen Geruch erinnern, an das leichte Zittern von seinem Körper. Er wusste einfach noch alles. Und dann hatte er es gesagt…  
_Ich liebe dich… Ren_  
Daraufhin hatte Tao eine Hand auf Horohoros Brust gelegt und er hatte auch seinen anderen Arm um ihn geschlungen, alles war perfekt gewesen…  
  
So waren die Beiden am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht und hatten einem grinsenden Chocolove entgegengeblickt. Usui musste lächeln, Ren hatte ihrem Kumpel fast die Nase eingestochen.  
Vor der Haustür der Asakuras blieb Horohoro stehen, er wollte niemandem mehr begegnen. Wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und vergessen. Er würde es einfach nicht ertragen, würde Ryu kommen und ihn aufmuntern wollen…  
Leise schlich er sich durch das Haus und blieb vor jeder Tür kurz stehen, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand dort war oder bereits schlief.  
Oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen schloss er die Tür und rutschte daran hinab. Verzweifelt schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper und bettete den Kopf auf seine Knie. Ja, damals war er so glücklich gewesen wie noch nie. Denn wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Tao seine Gefühle erwidern würde? Natürlich niemand. Ren war schon immer ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen. Nie hatte er irgendwen gebraucht, außer vielleicht… Yo…  
Ja Yo und Run waren seine Bezugspersonen gewesen. Die, denen er vertraut hatte und ohne die er nicht leben wollte.  
Run, seine große Schwester, die ihn von klein auf unterstützt und geliebt hatte.  
Yo, sein bester Freund, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit geholt hatte, und ihm beibrachte zu leben…  
Die, die ihm beibrachten zu lieben und zu vertrauen…  
Oft fragte sich Horohoro, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn Ren nicht so geworden wäre. Dann würde er jetzt noch leben…  
Aber dann… dann hätten sie sich nie kennengelernt…  
Hätten nie zusammen gelacht, sich nie gestritten und nie zueinandergefunden…  
  
***

  
_Wütend hielt Tao seine Waffe auf Chocolove gerichtet, welcher sich an die Wand presste und trotzdem immer noch grinste._  
_„Was ist so lustig du dämlicher Idiot“, fauchte Ren und wollte gerade auf seinen Kollegen losgehen ..._  
_Vorsichtig legte Horohoro seine Hand auf die von Ren. Dieser schaute ihn wütend an, was dem Usui ein Schmunzeln entlockte._  
_In diesem einen Moment durchfluteten so viele Gefühle seinen Körper, dass er gar nicht mehr recht wusste, was er nun tun sollte._  
_Diese Augen, die ihn anstarrten. So unglaublich klar und leuchtend. Die lilafarbenen Haare die leicht von seinem Kopf ab standen und die warme Hand unter seiner eigenen. All das löste ein so komisch kribbelndes Gefühl in ihm aus, das er leicht den Blick senkte ..._  
_Langsam ließ Ren seine Waffe sinken, irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, dem Typen vor ihm die Nase zu zerstechen. Er hatte gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis danach. Seine Wut war… verschwunden. Und zwar in dem Augenblick, in dem er Horohoros Hand auf seiner gespürt hatte. Er musste hart schlucken, als er dem Usui in die Augen sah, noch nie hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt._  
_Chocolove schien wie vergessen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und er spürte, wie er in die Arme des Usuis gezogen wurde. Langsam lösten sich seine Finger vollständig von der Waffe, diese schlug mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden auf und blieb dort liegen._  
_„Horo…“, murmelte Tao und legte einen Arm um jenen._  
_Der blau-haarige Shamane lächelte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment einfach die Augen. So viele Glücksgefühle durchfluteten ihn, dass er aufpassen musste, nicht wie ein Mädchen vor Freude durch das Zimmer zu hüpfen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als explodiere in seinem Körper eine riesige Bombe und diese ließe noch weitere tausende Schmetterlinge frei…_  
_Ren hob den Kopf und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke._  
Schwarz traf auf Violett.  
Violett traf auf Schwarz.  
_Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal…_

  
***  
  
Der Mond stand hoch oben am Himmel, die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen. Sein Gesicht lehnte an der kalten Fensterscheibe, welche durch seinen heißen Atem immer wieder beschlug. Als er die Augen schloss, konnte er ihn sehen. Seine schmale Brust und das Tattoo auf dem Rücken. Dieser arrogante Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das Horo wissen ließ, das er es nicht ernst meinte. Seine perfekte Frisur.  
Er konnte ihn riechen, konnte ihn spüren…  
Feuchte Tränen rannen seine Wange hinab, heute war absolut nicht sein Tag…  
Diese Beerdigung hatte ihm die letzten Nerven und das letzte bisschen Beherrschung geraubt…  
Er wurde ja sozusagen gezwungen, sich an den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens zu erinnern…  
Er sah Ren vor sich, blutüberströmt lag er in seinen Armen und… lächelte ihn an…  
_Nur ein Kratzer hattest du gesagt…_  
Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass das alles so enden würde. Es sollte doch einfach nur ein weiterer Turnierkampf sein.  
_Nur ein Turnierkampf…_  
Wütend ballte Horohoro die Hände zu Fäusten, er würde diese Dreckskerle finden und ihnen jeden Funken ihres erbärmlichen Lebens aushauchen! Er würde sie büßen lassen, büßen für den Schmerz, den er durchleben musste! Büßen lassen für den Schmerz, den Ren durchleben musste!  
  
***

  
_Nein, nein das konnte nicht sein…_  
_„Ren!“, brüllte Horohoro, aber es war zu spät…_  
_Tao ging zu Boden und blieb liegen. Blut strömte aus seiner Brust. Aus seinem Mund._  
_Was sollte das? Sie hatten doch verloren, also warum dieser Angriff? Ohne nachzudenken, ließ Usui seine Waffe fallen und rannte zu Tao._  
_Zu seinem Freund…_  
_Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, verschleierten ihm sie Sicht und ließen ihn stolpern. Er fiel und riss sich das Knie auf._  
_Langsam rappelte er sich auf und humpelte weiter._  
_„Ren… Ren sag doch was!“, wimmerte er, als er vor ihm auf die Knie sank, „Verdammt Ren!“_  
_Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare. Silver holte zwar einen Arzt, aber es sah nicht gut aus. Ganz vorsichtig hob er den Kopf seines Partners an und bettete ihn auf seinem Schoß. Neben ihm sank Chocolove auf den Boden und starrte auf den Körper seines Kumpels._  
_„Warum…“, hauchte er und blickte zu ihren Gegnern, die gerade verschwanden._  
_Horohoro schniefte und schrie. Schrie seine Angst und Trauer hinaus. Machte seinen Gefühlen Luft, warum… warum Ren? Warum er? Das konnte doch alles nicht sein… Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich gerade gefunden hatten… Nicht jetzt… Nicht jetzt… Nicht jetzt verdammt… NICHT JETZT!!!!_  
_Das durfte einfach nicht passieren, konnte nicht passieren…_  
_Aus der Ferne hörte er Run und die Anderen. Sie sollten ihn nicht so sehen…_  
_„Chocolove… sie… sie sollen…“, der Shamane legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und stand auf._  
_Er war der Einzige, der wusste, was zwischen Usui und Ren war. War der Einzige der verstand, wie Horohoro fühlte. Mit voller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen Run, fing sie auf und presste sie an sich. Ihre Tränen fielen auf ihn herab, ihre Schreie hallten in seinen Ohren, ihr fester Griff nahm ihm den Atem… Aber das alles war egal… War jetzt egal…_  
_..._  
_Ren würde sterben…_

  
***  
  
Horohoro blickte auf seine Hände, roch das Blut, vermischt mit Rens Duft. Er war in seinen Arme gestorben… Usui hatte nichts tun können, als ihm dabei zuzusehen und seine Hand zu halten.  
_Verlass mich nicht…_  
Ja, das war sein einziger Wunsch gewesen, ein Wunsch, den man ihm nicht erfüllt hatte… Ein einfacher Wunsch…  
Mit zittrigen Beinen stand er auf, konnte nicht mehr stillsitzen und einfach nur nichts tun…  
_„Ich werde sie finden… Das verspreche ich dir… Sie… Sie werden büßen Ren… Sie werden für das was sie dir angetan haben büßen…!“_  
.  
.

.  
Noch ein letztes Mal sah er zurück. Sah zu dem Haus, in dem er so lange gelebt hatte. Aber nun würde ein neuer Abschnitt seines Lebens beginnen, er würde nicht zurückkommen, nicht bevor er sie gefunden hatte.  
Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, ging Richtung Wald und wurde vom Nebel der Nacht verschluckt…  
  
_Ich liebe dich… Ren…_

.


End file.
